The Art of Love
The Art of Love 'is a song originally by ''Guy Sebastian & Jordin Sparks. It was sung by Mark "Terri" LaTerri and Harmony Harpse in the seventh episode to the first season of Glee: The Unitards, Break Up. Lyrics '''Terri: '''Hey, hey '''Harmony: '''Hey, yeah '''Terri: Hey, ooh, hey I’m saying sorry in advance 'cause this won’t always go to plan Though we don’t mean to take our love for granted It's in our nature to forget what matters, yeah Harmony: How when the going is getting tough And we’re all about giving up Things that we never thought we’d gonna say, gonna say them Things that we never thought we’d play, gonna play them Terri (Harmony): It ain’t perfect (perfect), but it’s worth it (worth it) And it’s always getting better Harmony: It’s gonna take some (Terri: '''take some) time to get it right '''Harmony and Terri: '''Cause I’m still learning the art of love I’m still trying to not mess up So whenever I stumble let me know You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out for me Cause I’m still trying to learn the art of love '''Terri: '''Hey (hey) '''Harmony: '''Hey, yeah, '''Terri: Hey, If I forget to get the door (Harmony: get the door) Remind you that you’re beautiful I know my detail requires more attention If I ever hurt you it’s not my intention Harmony (Terri): Cause we’re gonna make (gonna make) our mistakes (our mistakes) Find out how much your heart can take But I know that (I know that) you got my back (got my back) And baby I got yours Harmony and Terri: Cause I’m still learning the art of love I’m still trying to not mess up So whenever I stumble let me know You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out for me Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love Harmony: '''Sometimes I’m gonna miss '''Terri: I’m still learning, I’m still learning how to give Harmony: I’m not giving up Terri: I’m still learning how to love Harmony: '''Learning how to love '''Harmony and Terri: Cause I’m still learning the art of love (Harmony: 'yeah) I’m still trying to not mess up ('Terri: ooh) So whenever I stumble let me know (Harmony: 'let me know, let me know, let me know) You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out You need to spell it out for me Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love ('Terri: The art of love) Harmony (Terri): Still learning (art of love) Still learning, yeah (art of love) Still learning (art of love) Terri: '''I’m still trying to learn the art of love '''Harmony (TerrI): Still learning, I'm still learning (art of love) Still learning (hey, art of love) Harmony and Terri: I'm gonna get it sometimes, cause I'm still learning Harmony (Terri): Still learning (art of love) Still learning (art of love) Still learning (art of love) '''Harmony and Terri: '''The art art of love Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs sung by Harmony Harpse Category:Songs sung by Mark LaTerri